Escaping Humanity
by Shadow1176
Summary: An incursion to the Outer World turns sour, as magic sequences are corrupted and malfunctions occur. We follow the tale of one vampire's travels through the Outer World, accompanied by a young human.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wanted to try my hand at writing a self insert, trying to differ from so many other self insert stories that I've seen. Do note however, that the characters here do not reflect the characters of my other stories, and thus are not as powerful.

A dim light illuminated a curious little scene.

Inside the hotel room that the light resided within, two figures could be seen, one on a bed, the other sitting in a chair, the only one in the room in fact.

The one on the bed was wearing a simple pair of brown leather boots, with a loose light red dress over a pair of comfortable tights of a black color. A pair of gloves covered her hands to hide her claws, while her black, bat-like wings had been folded by herself to be less conspicuous.

The young boy, only of the age of 16, wore a simple black muscle shirt, as well as a pair of black shorts, while his combat boots sat against the wall nearby.

The figure sitting on the bed asked a simple question.

"Do you believe in Youkai?"

The boy glanced up briefly as he said, "Youkai? Supernatural beings for example?"

The girl on the bed responded, "Indeed. Oni, Kassa, specifically vampires."

The boy hesitated, before he said, "I... I suppose I could believe. There are plenty of reports from history, specifically of the Medieval ages of witchcraft, vampiracy, even of magic. Whether those are true or not, I still hold in doubt."

The girl pressed a hand to her chest before arguing, "Then, how would you explain me? You managed to realize that I was sensitive to sunlight, and covered me best as you could, allowing me to rest in only dark areas. You didn't toy with my wings in ignorance, merely treated them as if they were a bodily extension and therefore with care. When inspecting my mouth, you noticed my fangs, and when water refused to work, you used your own blood. What would you call that?"

A moment of silence, before the boy spoke up candidly, "... For much of my life, I'd always fantasized whether there were fantasy creatures out there, somewhere in the world. Whether Youkai could be real and not simple stories, whether magic existed, even if there was some sort of sanctuary for supernatural beings such as yourself, a vampire."

Another question came from the girl, now known to be a vampire, "What am I to you then? Why save me?"

The young boy looks directly at her with a smile and laugh on his lips, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The vampire seemed to question him once more as to why he saved her.

"Because I don't care who you were, who you are, even who you'll become. You're a person, isn't that enough of a reason?"

A small blush, quickly replaced by disapproval by the girl had her say, "... That heart of gold will only bring you misfortune. Your naivety will be your downfall."

The boy leaned back slightly as he shot back, "What ever made you think that was all of me?"

The girl questioned, "How do you mean?"

Another moment of silence, before the young boy whispered, "... I killed for the first time today. But for some reason, it felt wonderful..."

The duo remained silent for awhile, until the young boy stood with a sigh and said, "We should get going. I'd rather not get caught by that agency."

The young boy walked over to the closet, before pulling out an outfit. The outfit was comprised of all black, its military style trench coat and combat pants allowing for effective movement and maneuverability. Although it contained inner pockets designed for armor insertion, none of it had been used as of yet, due to the boy not having the proper materials. As it stood, the coat was simply a military coat without armor, still comfortable and functional though.

As the two pick up their belongings, the young boy says while leaving an arm out, "Shall we leave, Mistress Remilia?"

With humor in her chuckle, Remilia Scarlet loops her arm around the taller, yet younger boy and replies with grace, "Indeed, Shadow."

* * *

"...And that's it for today."

A yawn resonated throughout the room, as a child murmured, "I'm sleepy..."

With a deft lift, the young man known as Shadow picked up the child, leaving her in her personal bed, as he went back to his journal, writing in it to record even more events of the past...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 of the story, please enjoy.

_Ah, welcome back, if you're still reading this. I suppose that you might be confused about what you're reading about, since I rushed ahead into this diary of mine and all. Regardless, perhaps a bit of backstory would assist you in understanding._

* * *

The silence of the new born baby unnerved the parents, who had expected much crying and whimpering from their new son. But regardless of what happened, the baby refused to cry, nor even make a sound.

"What should we call him?"

"[Redacted]. That will be your name."

_5 Years later..._

The first day of school is a frightening one for many, and the young boy was no different. Lost and alone with no friends, a hand reached out to the young boy as its owner said, "Do you like video games?"

_2 years later..._

Another scrape, another brawl. No other person had ever made him feel so exhilarated, so wonderful, so... happy. No one else besides this one friend in this spoiled, high class society could share in the painful ecstasy that was combat.

_3 years later..._

Like all people, the young boy grew, experiencing life in a place that he didn't belong in, trying his best to fit into the society that could not accept him.

_6 years later..._

But one day, as he strolled down the street of a town known as Rossville, he saw a sight that would forever burn itself into his mind...

* * *

_But alas, you didn't come here to learn about the past woes of an ordinary human, now did you? I assume not, and presume that you came for a tale of our fantastical land, known as Gensokyo, the Land of Illusions, or the Eastern Wonderland for those of you in the Western Hemisphere. _

_You came for a tale of how an ordinary human became embroiled within a war spanning millennia, a war between Youkai and humans from long ago and of today._

_A war to resolve the largest Incident in Gensokyo's history._

The pen was set down briefly as its owner paused to ponder his next words. After a moment, they picked up the pen and continued voicing their memories.

_I suppose that I should start at the beginning then. And what better beginning would there be besides what happened first?_

_To begin, I suppose one must ask, how was it that I came upon the Mistress? Well, that's a bit of a long story. It started in a quaint little town called Rossville..._

* * *

The scorching sun settled overhead, as I glanced to the sky, turning away quickly to avoid the glare.

I'm not too fond of the sun, to be perfectly honest. Perhaps, yes, it provided an immense source of energy, both for life and machinery in this time and age, but even so, its scorching brightness was uncomfortable to a nocturnal person such as myself.

My long black trench coat swayed as I walked on the street, its heat painful but bearable. Even as the heat continued to spread its waves, I refused to remove the coat. My black leather gloves, both of them mismatched yet still reliable, rubbed against my neck as I wiped the sweat away with a hand.

Strolling along, the sights of the town could be observed easily, even through my old, yet sturdy glasses. The hotel stood behind me, shops and restaurants all around in abundance of the peaceful town. We had all decided to remain in the area for a few days, while on our summer vacation, enjoying the more rural areas of the United States as we slowly made our way to various parts of the US, in no particular rush either. One would be heading to Florida, another to Texas, yet another to Maine, another to Washington, and the final one in New York. I didn't have a place that I needed to be, instead only traveling along with these friends of mine, all of them driving along with me. The van was devoid of most possessions, only a few of my own belongings remaining inside, mostly just food and a bed with pillows and blankets that covered the entire back area which was an entire three rows worth of space, as we had removed three of four passenger rows in order to facilitate the additional space.

As I looked around, cautious of any thieves or suspicious persons, I nearly missed the sight of a young girl being dragged into an alleyway to my right.

Now alert, I discretely drew my combat knife, a gift from my mother when she bought it from from a military surplus store in our hometown a few months ago for my birthday, cautiously pausing against the edge of the alley corner, leaning against it as I glanced at the scene.

A young girl, in a tattered dress that might have once been pale pink with red trimmings, with wavy hair that was blue like the ocean, skin pale as a model, with a pair of what looked to be black, bat-like wings that had been folded, and her beauty recognizable even from this distance, was being pulled through the singular door in the alleyway, the man dragging her adorned in a formal suit as the door shut. I quietly ran down the alleyway, former experience in running silently aiding my movement as I paused in front of the door, testing it ever so gently.

**Jiggle jiggle.**

Locked as it was, I opted to check my surroundings instead for any other possible points of entry, as the window above me had been left open in order to air the building out, or so I assumed.

Checking around to ensure that no one was nearby, I backed up, my eyes plotting a route up as I took a deep breath, before running straight towards the wall directly in front of me. Running up as far as I quickly could, approximately 4 steps, I grabbed onto the pieces of brick jutting out, utilizing them as my foot and hand holds. Slowly but steadily, I proceeded to climb my way up to the window, and as it was only on the second floor, made it to my objective in only a few seconds.

My hands planted firmly on the window sill, I slowly peeked my head over, only to see not a single soul in the hallway, the sounds of a telephone conversation occurring in the second room nearby, only a single room before it, with no others on the floor.

Lifting myself quietly above, I dropped down, quiet as I could into the hallway, pressing myself against the wall, my knife at the ready as I softly padded my way towards the room with the conversation occurring.

"_Thankfully, I bought some padding for my combat boots, they were too loud, and loud is what I truly don't need as of now." _I thought to myself, silently thanking whatever idea it was that convinced me to purchase such a thing. Perhaps from writing a recent chapter in one of my stories about stealth?

Whatever the case, I crept towards the room, pausing before it next to a nearby room, worried that there might be someone else. Glancing around the corner of the door, I was met with the sight of a small office place, papers loosely stacked and manilla folders scattered about. What took my notice however, was the small box resting atop them. Checking around once more to ensure my stealth situation, I stepped into the room, picking up the box with curiosity, as I noted behind it, were another pair of boxes. Both of them Winchester brand, 9x19 mm Parabellum bullets, 100 rounds in each, along with 7 clear color magazines resting nearby, each still unloaded.

My instincts tingling, I took hold of the box, pressing a small release trigger on the top, only to have my suspicions confirmed.

The sight of a fully operational Magpul FMG-9 met my eyes, as I grabbed ahold of everything there, all of the ammunition and drawing out the magazine currently inserted in the firearm itself. Still full with an entire 40 rounds inside, I drew back the charging handle as I had learned from prior knowledge, cocking it forward with care so as to not create any more noise, as well as flicking the safety off. As to why I grabbed everything there, figuring out how to release it back into its disguised state, while storing the boxes and magazines in my massive pockets, I couldn't say. Something in the back of my head told me that I would need all the firepower that I could get soon. Or perhaps it was the voice in the back of my head that loved firearms.

Stepping out after checking around, I saw that no one had come by, as I quietly walked over to the next room.

Pausing next to the door, I listened in on the conversation nearby.

The man's voice was fairly young, couldn't have been out of his twenties even, as he said into a phone, "Sir, the vampire has been captured. She remains unconscious, but she may be able to contribute to our research."

In my mind, I thought briefly, "_Vampire? Surely not an actual vampire?" _

The man spoke again, "Yes sir. They're sending a retrieval team? I'll be sure to get the monster ready for transport. A full dissection? I guess we really don't spare any expense in eliminating supernatural threats. Yes sir..."

Bringing the FMG-9 to the ready in the back of my pants, a thought came to my mind.

Why was I doing this? It seemed like I was in over my head, seemingly dealing with some sort of government organization dedicated to supernatural threats, or a really serious religious cult who mistook people for monsters. Regardless if it was one of those two or something else entirely, there was no way in hell that I would be able to get away from what I was about to do.

But upon looking back on the memory of the girl being dragged into the building, I couldn't help but feel something compelling me to do so, something that urged me to possibly throw my life away to help her. And I couldn't help but agree with the voice. Whether it was a sense of justice or simple curiosity, it turned out to be something else entirely, two things in fact, as I would later learn.

As the conversation seemed like it was about to end, I quietly stepped into the room, the sight of the man's back meeting my eyes as I could see the girl in the corner, bound in leather buckles. My hands moving into position, he said, "Yes sir. Honor be to The Paranormal Elimination Agency."

As the man closed the connection, he leaned back slightly in the chair he sat in, as I took a deep breath with my mouth open so as to reduce my noise emission.

I pounced on the man, grabbing him in a chokehold, attempting to strangle him in order to knock him out, but the man lashed out in desperation, struggling against my grip as he managed to break free of the proper technique that I had applied, utilizing one arm on his neck and the other to bind his arms. Breaking through the armhold, the man jerked back, throwing me off balance as he drew a knife from inside of his pocket, wildly swinging at me as I dodged with a backstep. A round house kick to his hand had him drop the knife as I drew the FMG-9 from my pants, and shot him in the chest twice.

It wasn't at all like the movies that I had seen as a child, more so similar to the videos of actual combat that I witnessed recently. There was no dramatic clutching of the chest, nor was there any final words of malice or hate, not even an additional movement of the body. The man dropped like a stone, gracelessly falling to his death. However, in his mad rush and death throes, he managed to collapse himself atop my figure, his weight difficult to maneuver out of as I struggled to move.

Finally, as voices began to resonate from the outside, cries of panic and worry amongst the yelling and scrambling of bodies, I grabbed the young girl, taking note of her beauty for a split second while setting her on my right shoulder in a fireman's carry. For some odd reason, I could feel a connection with her, unexplainable in words but translated most closely to that of a want to protect her. With the girl on my right shoulder and the FMG-9 in my left, I burst out of the room, only for my eyes to meet the shocked faces of three of what were most likely the dead man's fellow employees.

Spraying a shower of rounds at them as I ran in the opposite direction, I could hear the panicked cries of the three and several others on the first floor, as I jumped out the window, grinding my left side against the brick wall during my descent, slowing me down considerably but surprisingly enough not causing a tear in my trench coat, its material far more durable than I had originally imagined. I would have to thank my father if I ever made it back home for lending me the coat.

Meeting the ground with a rough landing, I immediately began sprinting down the alleyway, as the first floor door slammed open, yells of rage and fear resonating as the unknown force of agents opened fire, many of their dozens of unleashed rounds ricocheting of the walls, as the gunfire speeding towards my back continued to stream in a lethal wave as I turned the corner with all due haste, two of them managing to nick my coat, but nothing more.

Once I turned the corner to the left, I continued sprinting, hoping to make it to my car while leaving the FMG-9 out for fear of their pursuit. Screams of rage continued as the force behind me turned the corner, as I had already managed to put 100 feet of distance between us, dodging bewildered passerby, several of which were hit when the gunfire started up once more.

Bullets resonated all around me, as I kept my head forward, knowing that if I were to stop, it would mean my untimely demise, and I certainly didn't want to die yet. Many of those rounds hit the nearby civilians whom I dodged, practice of running through crowds aiding my escape as screams of panic and pain rang out, my adrenaline still pumping as I sprinted full tilt towards the hotel.

Sirens rang out as the local police force arrived on scene yelling out orders until the agents pursuing me opened fire on the police force in panic, only realizing their mistakes until the police force shot back, forcing them into a confrontation and thus buying me time.

As the force behind me was delayed, I made it back to the hotel and thus my car, a 14 passenger van that I was still a novice in driving, though my skills were serviceable, dumping the girl unceremoniously against the side door as I burst onto the property of the hotel, still sprinting as I made it to my room, slamming against the door in a shoulder bash with all my might. It broke apart in a wall of splinters, and I grabbed my unpacked suitcase and backpack, getting out quick as I could and making it back to my van. Hauling my stuff into the back along with the girl, making sure not to crush her wings as I laid her sideways, against my luggage and on the bed, I checked around for anyone nearby, before slumping back against my chair in the driver's seat, trying to calm myself down in order to draw suspicion away.

Taking deep breaths, I quickly checked up on whatever supplies I had, drawing out the FMG-9 which had miraculously remained unscratched, drawing out the magazine, which still had 15 rounds left inside. I didn't have time to reload the magazine, as I closed my eyes briefly, my head throbbing as my thoughts ran amok. My body was twitching, especially my shaking hands, the adrenaline starting to wear off as my nerves were frayed, terrified as I was at what was occurring, at what I had been caught up in.

"_What the hell am I doing..?"_ I thought, my mind a mess as it tried to make sense of today.

Before I could try and sort my thoughts, another voice in my head, cold and devoid of emotion spoke up, as it said, "_Don't bother, we need to get out of here first. Now calm down."_

A second voice, much kinder and motherly sounding spoke up as well, "_Apathy is right, we should get out quick."_

As my mind reset itself, as least temporarily, my lungs were still sore from the mad dash that I just undertook, but my breathing was less strained than before, I set my hands on the driving wheel until a knock on the window had me jumping up in shock. I turned around to look at who it was, only to see one of the hotel staff, clearly angry with me, if his facial expression was anything to go by. Out of the corner of my eye however, I spotted what appeared to be the agents, several of them wounded of course, but still a large force, enough to take me down.

I yelled out at the hotel staff, pointing behind him as I said, "Look behind you!"

As the man turned his head, his anger was forgotten in an instant as he scampered away in terror. Pressing myself against the seat and thus remaining hidden, the man was intercepted by the agents who dragged him kicking and screaming into the hotel, presumably for questioning.

My hands still shaking slightly, I pulled out of the parking lot, the agents none the wiser of the van containing their targets pulling out and driving down the street to the outer limits of the town, getting onto I-95 in search of a place to take stock and rest for the night...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have to question the reason behind WHY I'm still writing this, but nevertheless, I still am. Please enjoy Chapter 3.

"Must my luck be so unfortunate..?"

The sight of a large azure blue van on I-95 shouldn't have drawn attention to itself, but even so, the police officer who had just pulled up next to me had somehow, in the sea of another dozen cars which I observed to be practicing far worse practices than myself, managed to find something unusual about my driving technique or perhaps something on my van.

As I left my hands on the driving wheel as I had been instructed in Driver's Education, the police officer directed us off the main highway, onto the side of a nearby exit as the man strode up to my vehicle, tapping his police badge as a sign for me to show him my identification. Knowing that he was checking for tinted windows, I pulled out my ID from my wallet, holding it against the window as he checked it with his brown eyes.

Nodding once then motioning with his hands to bring my window down, I complied and asked, "Is there something that you require, captain?"

Behind my cool exterior, sweat had built up in a frenzy, my nerves still on high tension from the recent events from a few hours ago, as my feet began shaking ever so slightly. Worse still, the back windows were tinted black to a considerable degree, most likely a side effect from its old age and natural material.

Showing surprise on his face, the captain said in a gruff voice, "You actually managed to correctly identify a captain's rank. I applaud that. As for why I pulled you over, I just wanted to check up with you, as I could tell that you seemed to be a new driver. Speaking of which, is there anyone in the car with you?"

Jumping slightly, I responded in a stuttering tone, "U-uh, no captain, t-there's no one else besides my own person in the vehicle at the present time-"

A rustle from the back had him glancing up, as he turned to me, a stern tone in his voice, "Are you sure about that?"

My thoughts went into overdrive, an inner conflict of morals and thought processes running simultaneously, "_Do I lie or tell the truth? Lie or tell the truth? If I lie, there's the off chance that he might believe me, but if I tell the truth he might be merciful... If only I could read minds, or maybe judge people better-"_

"Sir? I'm going to have to search your vehicle, under the premise of you possibly breaking the law due to suspicious noises." The captain's voice shook me back to reality, as I opened my mouth to protest, "Sir, you have no warrant-"

The man ignored me, as he opened the back and I watched in aggravation at the fact that I couldn't do anything, now that the back doors were open. Were I to drive off, the girl and my belongings in the back would be thrown away. I couldn't risk it.

Even so, if he were to find the apparent vampire in the back, things could get complicated. Very quickly complicated, I might add.

As he briefly looked around and climbed in, he threw off the blanket as I brought the FMG-9 to the ready beneath his field of vision, flicking the safety off silently in anticipation of shooting him. I was not going to let him take her, no matter the circumstances.

The captain's eyes widened in shock, as my finger tensed on the trigger.

Throwing the blanket back into its original position, much to my confusion, the Captain looked back up to my still stoic expression, glaring at me while slowly bringing his hand to his belt as he ordered, "Sir, I'm going-"

I didn't give him a chance, not a single option before unloading two rounds into his chest, causing him to drop down, as I proceeded to jump out of the car, rushing around the side to push his corpse into the back and jamming the door shut before any passerby noticed. Dashing to the front, I began driving away, none of the other passerby any the wiser as I kept driving.

Focusing on the road in front of me, my head continued to pound as my thoughts kept repeating a single phrase.

"_I just killed another person." _

Something had changed. That much was obvious. So obvious that a child would have realized. Just yesterday I was eating at an American Steakhouse with my friends, today I was on the run from a government agency and had killed two people.

"_What the fuck is wrong with-" _My jumbled mind was cut off.

"_We don't have time to worry about it. Keep moving." _The voice came from within my head, its name Apathy.

Ever since I was a young child, I would role play with my different emotions, mostly used as a reorganizing system to effectively manage my workload, but recently they became a solution to resolve various life issues. In this case, I had spoken to myself, in the voice of Apathy. Though one may say that they were nothing more than imaginary friends, I still used the system to this day.

Following the thought, I proceeded to continue driving, my mind focused on the task of driving and ensuring that no one else was attempting to pull me over.

* * *

For another hour, I continued driving down I-95, desperate to put more distance between my possible pursuers as I continued my escape.

My eyes were drooping when I finally saw it. A highway motel, simple looking and not too shabby.

Pulling off to the side, I proceeded to park in front of the motel, checking around for anyone nearby before turning off the ignition, withdrawing the keys as I moved to the back, ignoring the police captain rotting nearby as I grabbed what few pieces of luggage I had, while checking up on the girl. Checking her pulse, I felt a steady beat, its sound making me relieved as I locked the door for fear of robbers.

Stepping out and walking towards the motel with my FMG-9 tucked away in the back of my pants, I discretely observed my surroundings, noting with curiosity that next to no vehicles were in the same parking lot.

Opening the door with a quiet push, I strode to the front desk, to speak with the old man behind the desk. On my way there, I noted several figures in the shadows, all of them unable to be seen except for a faint outline, and thus I was unable to identify who they were, but able to sense that they were there. As a nocturnal person, my eyes adjusted between light and dark easily, performing to a much higher degree of effectiveness in night environments, with my naturally observant eyes assisting as well. That however, was also countered by the fact that I was forced to wear glasses, restricting my vision greatly.

As I opened my mouth to ask, the old man interrupted me with, "So, you're the boy who killed a police officer, huh?"

I froze in shock, unable to contain my surprise as he continued, "Ah, don't worry about it kid. We ain't gonna turn you in."

His voice distinctly Italian, I wondered about who they could have been while the man continued speaking, "You look like you haven't even had your cherry popped yet, considering your age, but here you are, having already killed a grown man, and with some good efficiency, I might add."

Forcing my voice out, I said with a slight stutter to my tone, "T-thank you sir."

Waving his hand in a dismissive gesture, the man said, "Quit worrying boy. We're Italian Mafia, you think we we'd turn in a new mint criminal to the police?"

"_Italian Mafia?" _I thought privately. Never before had I expected to come into contact with an organized crime syndicate, especially not one as famous and renowned as the Italian Mafia.

Shaking his head with a laugh on his lips, the old man said, "Look at you, fresh off the kill and still standing tall. Probably why I like you kid, and why I haven't shot ya yet."

Before I could reign in my impulses, I tossed back, "And I'm surprised that I haven't wiped that moronic grin off your face yet, old man."

My eyes widening in panic, the old man instead threw his head back, howling with laughter, his lungs fully inflated as his laughs continued for a full 30 seconds, leaving him wheezing at the end but grinning like a fool.

"I misjudged you boy! I think you'll do fine while you're here." The old man said with approval, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

The old man raised his voice, shouting, "Jose! Bring this boy to one of the private rooms. He'll need sometime to recover."

Several steps from the back had me turning around slightly, as I saw a massive man step out of the shadows. One of the ones that I was able to notice, but unable to identify.

The hulking man only nodded without a word spoken, before turning around.

Striding off as I hurried to follow his massive footsteps, the old man sighed and whispered, unheard by others, "Good luck kid."

As I followed the man in front of me, he proceeded to hand me a key labeled 1176, gesturing to the room that we had arrived at. I thanked him, but he merely shrugged and walked off without a sound, once more.

Scratching my head in confusion, I thought, "_Perhaps he's mute? It's certainly a possibility."_

As I unlocked the door with ease, the sight of a single bedroom met my eyes, a simple chair and table next to the bed and not much else inside except for a closet and electrical sockets.

Dropping the few pieces of luggage that I had inside, I relocked the door afterwards, navigating back to the front with a question, "Is there anywhere that I can dispose of the body?"

The old man responded, "Yeah, out back we've got a dumpster labelled as Trash 2, that's the one you're looking for. Be cautious of the smell, although I don't think we've had any corpses recently."

With a nod, I said, "Thank you."

With that information, I walked back towards the car, the blazing sun overhead continuing to spread its UV rays.

Hopping into the back area, I noted that the girl was still breathing, her pulse still healthy but weak, something that I thought would only recover with time and rest. The police officer on the other hand, was most certainly dead, though thankfully, he hadn't started to smell yet, decomposition moving slow enough for me to dispose of the body, after stripping him of his equipment first that is. A through checkover yielded several goodies, chief amongst them a fully loaded Beretta Model 92, a pair of handcuffs, a taser, 2 cans of pepper spray, a handheld radio, 2 extra full magazines and the utility belt, which could be hidden under his coat and used for storage purposes.

Dragging the body out, glad that I had parked close and that the trees hid my actions well, I set the body down as I reached my destination, the stench of death on the air as a clogging scent. Gagging slightly, I proceeded to hold my breath, opening the dumpster doors quickly as I pushed the body through, shutting it with a slam and stumbling back to the side of the building.

Though my nose had just been brutally mutilated by such a horrid scent, I managed to not throw up and maintained my composure as I walked away, back to the van as I prepared the to move the girl, covering her with the blanket as I lifted her onto my back in piggyback style, stepping out until I realized that I could hear whimpering.

It was coming from behind me, as I looked around and saw a pained expression from the girl. Curious as to why she was in apparent pain from stepping outside, I walked back into the back of the van, her whimpers diminishing and then falling silent after a few moments in the darkness of the van's back.

Sighing, I proceeded to wrap her entirely as I pondered while lifting her once again, "Perhaps I really have picked up a vampire?"

Walking back to my room, undisturbed by any others, I unwrapped her in the fairly dark room after changing out of my trench coat and combat pants, the only light being a single lamp light as I proceeded to check over her wounds, unable to rest as of yet, leaving my various electronics in their charging ports.

Besides a few small marks from the leather buckles binding her from earlier, the girl showed no outward injuries. Her unusual wings, black in shade and still folded, almost seemed to be a real part of her body, almost as if they were body parts themselves. Even if they were in fact cosplay accessories, it wouldn't do to toy with a potential vampire's wings. Could such a thing be possible? Could vampires truly exist? Though I knew not the answer, I noticed that her breathing remained steady, although her skin did look unusually pale, more so than earlier when I broke her out of the office building.

"But what can I do..?" I pondered, attempting to figure out the odds and ends of treating for internal injuries. Though I certainly wasn't a medic in any way, shape, or form, I was at least knowledgable enough to comprehend that I didn't have the proper tools for such a process.

As I prepared some wet towels for her in hopes of bringing her moisture, a knock at the door sounded out.

I responded while walking to the door, "Is there something you need?"

As I peered through the eyehole, I could see a well aged man, with a Red Cross medical bag on his shoulder, who said, "Local doctor here, boss asked me to take a look at your friend or whoever."

Opening the door slowly, the doctor nodded in approval, saying as he walked in, "Good. You didn't open the door quickly, and left yourself ample time to perform another action if I was an aggressor. Now, let me take a look at her."

Setting his bag down, the doctor proceeded to withdraw his tools, laying them out on the table as he began with a routine check up, checking her temperature and the like as I watched on, attempting to learn as much as I could.

A quick glance up by the doctor had him say, "You interested in doctoring kid?"

Shaking my head as I continued watch, I responded, "No sir, but I am interested in basic first aid."

A grunt was followed by, "Good head on your shoulders kid. Most of the other gunmen don't bother, relying on me to patch up their wounds. But I can't be there all the time. But since you're willing to learn, take this."

Another item from his medical bag was withdrawn, this one a book titled, _Basic First Aid. _

"Now, keep watching me, and when you've got some free time, read that book." With that, the doctor went back to his check up, thoroughly checking for wounds, both external and internal.

As I held the book with gratitude, flipping through several pages in which I could see annotations and various notes, I couldn't help but ask, "Sir? Why would you give me this book? You're already taking a look at-"

The doctor waved a hand in dismissal, responding in a bored tone, "Don't worry bout that kid. We try to help out new kids in this line of work as much as we can, and you look like you could do alright in the business."

Falling silent at that, I only murmured a thank you, as the doctor went back to his procedures.

For several more minutes, and another dozen tools, I continued watching the doctor, and noticed the most peculiar sight of several extremely sharp teeth, most likely fangs from what I could tell, until the doctor wiped his forehead of sweat as he turned towards me to speak, "Well, besides a few little marks, she doesn't seem to be suffering from any external injuries. Internally however..."

As I prompted him to please continue with a nod, the doctor continued, "She doesn't seem to be doing too well on the inside. Her condition is nothing of which I've ever seen before. It's almost as if she's suffering from a lack of blood judging from her pain, but none of her pressures have varied, which leads me to believe that it's something else. Although some diseases do force one into needing more blood, this condition fits none of them. The only thing that I can do now is let her rest and ensure that she has enough food and water. Beyond that, there's nothing that I can do."

With a slightly bowed head, the doctor said with a tinge of regret, "Sorry kid."

With a nod, I simply responded, "Thank you for your time doctor, and please don't trouble yourself with her. I'll do what I can."

As he packed up his tools, the doctor tossed, "If she does get better and you leave eventually, make sure you keep reading that book on First Aid! It may just save your life, or perhaps even hers one day."

With a formal bow, I said as he left the room, "Thank you again sir. Have a good day."

"Good luck kid."

With that, the door closed as the doctor left. Standing up, I went to lock the door both with the deadbolt and inner lock, before walking to the girl.

Regardless of what had happened, I still wanted to protect this girl. I still wanted her to wake up, to breathe easy, to enjoy life as she may have before, to see the wonders of the world in all of their glory.

"_Is this love?" _I wondered to myself.

Perhaps it was, and perhaps not. Either way, I had to try out my theory that had formulated when I first saw her fangs.

Bringing my left arm to bear, I opened her mouth, as my arm laid down, the subconscious reaction of feeding able to pierce the deep sleep that she was in as her fangs bit down into my arm directly.

Hissing in pain as my blood was drawn, the apparent vampire continued to suck, only drawing it slowly as after a few seconds, her fangs receded, the girl falling into a peaceful sleep, her expression soft and comfortable instead of the pained look that occupied her beautiful face previously.

Glad as I was at the sight, I tucked her into the bed sheets, whispering quietly, "Sweet dreams."

As her deep breathing indicated her peaceful slumber, I sat upon the chair, making myself comfortable as I laid my head down slightly, my eyes drooping at the exhaustion of the day that overtook my neural processes, forcing me into an ever so deep sleep...

* * *

Even without windows, I could tell as I awoke from my deep slumber that quite a few hours had passed, if the quiet of the building was to be taken into account.

Checking the time, I noticed that a day had passed, the next day having begun as I realized that an entire 12 hours had passed since I put down my head, as it was 06:00.

Looking over at the bed, I saw the same blue haired girl resting under the covers, as with that, the memories all came rushing back.

Breaking into the office, finding the gun, the scuffle with the agent, his dead corpse on me, the escape, the terror, driving away, the police officer who was my second kill, the Mafia Motel, it all came back. My head spinning in circles, I tried to get my thoughts organized, but to no avail.

"_Killedkilledkilledgunsbulletsescapehorrorterrorkillagain-"_

With an enormous force of willpower, Apathy called for a halt in my mind's eye, as I managed to calm myself down, allowing my processes of Apathy to take control as I imagined it reorganizing my thoughts.

And so it came to be that I would speak to myself about this matter.

"_Life has been hard. We've killed two people, encountered a government organization hell bent on our heads, rescued what seems to be a vampire, and are now on the run, hiding in a Mafia Motel." _Logic spoke, its voice of reason always a sound thought.

"_... Our life really does suck, huh?" _This thought came from Despair, as I allowed my thoughts to run free in the reorganization of my mind.

"_Regardless, our objective is to nurse the "Vampire" back to health, and then proceed from there. That is all." _Apathy ended the conversation, my mind, while still pained, was able to function correctly once more.

Getting up to find the restroom, I made sure to keep my combat knife on my person as I stepped outside, checking for anybody else before locking the door and walking to the restroom at the end of the hall.

Stepping through the door, a plain, several stall restroom met my eyes. I opted to first relieve myself, before moving to the sink to wash up and rub the sleep from my eyes. Washing my glasses with care and drying them afterwards, I proceeded to freshen myself up, as another man stepped inside.

Greeting him with a good morning as the man walked into a stall, he merely grunted as I continued washing myself.

When he was done, the man washed his hands before he asked, "You're the new kid, aren't you?"

Raising an eyebrow in question, I responded, "Yes sir, I am the new kid. Why do you ask?"

Yawning, the man responded with, "Eh, I'm supposed to train any new recruits in guns, but you seem to have a decent knowledge of firearms. Where'd you train?"

Seeing no harm in telling the truth, I calmly stated, "A teen's military training camp, and from personal training. Shooting came easily for me."

The trainer said with a stretch, "Well, why don't we head out back in an hour and I teach you some more stuff? I doubt that teenage military training taught you much more than shooting techniques, and not anything about maintenance and other stuff, right?"

With a small smile, I replied in a grateful tone, "Thank you sir, I'd appreciate that."

Nodding in approval, the trainer said as he walked out, "Meet me by the front door, and bring your gear with you."

As I responded in affirmation, I began walking back to my own room and once more, fed the girl blood from my left arm. Ever since last night, her skin had begun to show a much healthier complexion, her breathing easier and her expression lighter than before, which filled my heart with joy for some odd reason.

An earnest smile graced my features, something that I hadn't done for years, my face freezing in shock at the happiness that I felt, before I ignored it and continued to smile with joy as I picked up my gun supplies and some funds.

Thankfully, before I left my hometown, my mother had decided that I could be responsible enough with my own funds, closing the child account that housed so much money from my childhood, and depositing it into my personal savings.

Stepping out through the back for my morning routine, I started with stretching, before taking a short run around the building several times, moving onto some body circuits, moving fluidly through the workout regime, my body having become accustomed to the exercise. Over time, a decent amount of training had strengthened me, even though I was nowhere near the level of combat specialists and body builders. Still, my physique had helped me in life, especially with my escape yesterday.

Walking into the front area after going through a cool down phase, I spotted the trainer who waved me over as he motioned for me to follow him.

Walking down one of the many hallways connecting to the main lobby, we eventually made it to a barred store counter, with another man who I presumed to be the owner, or at least manager sitting on the other side, staring at me with curiosity.

Pointing a thumb to me, the store owner asked the trainer next to me, "He the new recruit? Need supplies I'm guessing?"

The trainer gave an easy grin as he said, "Just the thing we need, that's right. He's got his own funds, so I'll leave it to him."

Pushing me forward slightly, I paused in front of the owner and stuttered, "U-um, I n-need long term cleaning supplies for an FMG-9 and Beretta Model 92, as well as 500 rounds of 9mm, and some cleaning supplies for a combat knife..."

Calculating the cost, the owner replied gruffly, "Be $600. What do you need so much for?"

Pulling out my wallet and counting the appropriate funds, I responded nonchalantly, hoping to calm my nerves, "Just traveling for a long while, and I need some reliable gear for the road."

Glancing at me, then turning to the trainer, the owner said while checking behind him for the requested supplies, "You sure he's new? Seems better than most of the rooks around here."

My ears burning in embarrassment, the trainer laughed and said, "Yeah, just made his first kill yesterday. I'll train him for a bit."

As the owner handed the supplies over through a chute, he said, "Enjoy your stuff, and good luck kid."

Thanking the owner as we walked off, I sorted my new supplies into the appropriate areas of my backpack, noticing the absence of two of the seven extra magazines that were originally in my pockets, most likely lost during my escape.

As we stepped out into the back area of the motel, we sat down at a table, taking out the cleaning supplies and both guns as the trainer guided me through the process.

"Step one, remove all the screws and springs and such, performing a full disassembly as this is your first time with this, and you should learn how to do this. Normally, you'll only need to strip it till the main components remain." The trainer said, gently prodding me in the right direction of removing various screws and taking it apart piece by piece. After an hour, the entirety of both guns had been stripped bare, their inner workings exposed all over the table, in two separate sections.

"Step two, now that you've got everything out, just clean with the bore brush and patches with the gun specific cleaning solvent on top. Afterwards, lubricate the barrel, and apply a light coating of cleaning solvent to any parts that move during the firing process, like the slide and hammer. For anything else, just thoroughly wipe it with the clean rag."

Following his steps, and over the course of the next 2 hours, I learned how to properly clean and field strip both guns, the Beretta a familiar sight to the trainer, and with a bit of trial and error from both of us, managed to clean the FMG-9 as well, due to its inner composition primarily being a Glock 18.

"Step three, reassemble everything back into their original positions. This is of the utmost importance, because if you don't do this right, you might lose everything. The entire gun could break apart. But now that we've managed to clean the entirety of both guns, I'll show you what you should do from now on."

As another hour was spent assembling the guns, the trainer proceeded to explain afterwards how to field strip the guns to a state that I would be able to clean any important parts, a partial field strip as it were.

Time passed and passed, until later when I checked the time, I realized that an entire 7 hours had passed, so much of it spent just on learning the inner workings of both firearms.

Standing up with a stretch, the trainer said, "Why don't I teach you some stuff about shooting? You already know about gun discipline and control, but let me teach you about some of the other stuff, like human reactions."

As I stood along with him in silent agreement, he drew his own handgun, an FN Five-Seven from its side holster as he drew a bead on one of the target dummies nearby.

"Say you've got several hostiles. You already know not to spray and pray when trying to eliminate them, but do you know what to do instead?"

I answered the question with ease, "Take my time and double tap each one of them, making sure to move quickly but not so rashly as to miss my shots, rather, finding a balance for the situation. However, if I were trying to escape, it may be prudent to use full auto in short bursts instead of semi to force them into a state of cover, thus giving me time to move."

The trainer sighed as he said, "Well, shit. I guess I can't teach you anything about trickery and thinking, because your tactics are already sound. At least I can teach you better gun technique. Care to try shooting a dummy?"

Nodding, I took up the FMG-9, ensuring that I still had a full mag before flicking the safety to semi, and taking a few shots, breathing calmly as I timed each shot to coincide with the center of my breath pattern.

Although once, long ago, my accuracy with a rifle was only sub-par, I had apparently improved over time, my eyes becoming more observant and my vision keener, even with the drop in actual eyesight. As it stood, my accuracy was still terrible at 30 feet, and here against targets 50 feet away my aim was abysmal. Even so, I managed to land all of my shots on the target itself, all five landing on the center of mass, rather spread around though.

Nodding slightly, the trainer guided me, as he said, "Good shots, but you need to take less time. You won't always have enough time to land it in the center breath, so try it at the ends and middle instead."

Adjusting my glasses and eyes, I followed his instructions, managing to land a total of ten shots in a third of the original time, my quicker speed in shooting allowing for a greater volume of still accurate fire to fly downrange. This time, the ten shots landed slightly haphazard, but still in lethal zones.

Clapping a few times, the trainer commented, "Good work. Now, keep practicing for a while, and adjust to what you learn over time."

Yet another hour passed, as I slowly went through 55 rounds of ammunition, my arms slightly sore but my mind now armed with the knowledge of firearms maintenance and shooting, the trainer guiding me with expert knowledge and the experience of actual gunfights.

To finish up, the trainer handed me a few books, all of them relating to firearms as I opened my mouth to protest the gift, before he silenced me with, "Quit worrying. We take care of rooks who just start out, so dont worry bout it, yeah?"

I gave a thank you, before the trainer ushered me to go eat lunch with him.

In the public cafeteria, food was served for free, as it was a family business, and apparently I was no exception to that rule, as I was handed a large plate of sandwiches and water.

Wolfing down my food with gusto, my hunger overwhelming my manners, the trainer just laughed and asked how long it had been since I last ate.

It had been yesterday morning, as he laughed and grabbed a second plate for me, winking as he motioned for me to eat it as well. Complying, I ate the second plate, comprised of a hamburger as when I finished, I sat back satisfied, thanking the trainer once more.

He simply replied, "It's nothing kid. Good luck, with whatever you choose to do."

With that, the trainer walked off, presumably due to other duties, as I returned to my room to rest for a while.

Unlocking the door to the sight of the girl still sleeping soundly, I opened my laptop, connecting it to the ethernet cable that I saw nearby, using the connection to check up on the news.

Though I hadn't checked the news often in the past, new times called new measures, and surfing the news was one of of them.

To my surprise, the government hadn't put out a notice for my head as of yet, no news of Rossville except for a violent shootout between the police and a gang, no mention of me anywhere in there. Perhaps they hadn't been able to identify me correctly as I ran? More likely, they were simply hiding their knowledge. Whatever the case, I would be able to at least relax in any nearby cities, at least for a while during which I would attempt to heal the girl. Much as I wished that I could stay here, I couldn't endanger the ones who had shown so much kindness to me.

I took the time up until dinner surfing the web to download various manuals for different situations, many among them including guides to firearms and combat, though more lethal and restricted practices had been classified, and thus unavailable to me. Over time, I would study those manuals and hope to learn more in order to survive my current situation.

A knock at the door brought me out of my studying, as a male voice said through the door, "Dinnertime."

Steps could be heard as the owner of the voice walked away, presumably to acquire their own dinner, as I closed the laptop, checking on the girl once more, noting her healthy complexion while debating how I could keep feeding her, even as I put some water onto her lips, allowing it to trickle through.

Stepping out of the room and locking it behind me, I proceeded to continue thinking about just how I could keep giving her blood. True, I had plenty of nutrient rich blood and ate plenty of decent food, but based on what I had read online, red meats and iron rich foods would assist in blood donation for the girl, even though she drank very little each time. Even so, my left arm was beginning to feel ever so slightly woozy, unable to respond at the exact same speed as my right arm, being what I assumed to be a few milliseconds. Another thought floated past with the idea of blood packs, and I filed it away in my head for further analysis.

Stepping into the cafeteria, I was waved over by the old man from the front, whom I now knew to be the leader. Sitting down with food already placed before me, the old man said, "So, you're leaving soon aren't you?"

With a slight bit of shock, I muttered back, "Y-yes sir."

With a grunt, the old man flicked my forehead, as he scolded, "Look up and eat your food boy. You'll need energy for the road, and whoever's chasing you."

My eyes widened even further in shock at his perception as the old man continued, "I can tell a lot from how people act you know. I didn't make it to the head of this family from just brute force. Had to learn all the tools of the trade. For example,"

A wallet was waved from the old man's left hand, my wallet in fact, as I recognized it by the insignia on the front as he gave it back, laughing.

Groaning in despair as I ate my steak, nicely cooked with just the right amount of spices arranged neatly I noted, the old man explained his actions, "You were paying attention, but if you can capture someone's attention with enough shock as an example, pickpocketing becomes a cinch. But enough of that, I have something for you."

The old man dug something out from his pocket, presenting me with a small notebook titled as _Mafia Guidebook,_ as I took it with curious hands. With a thank you, the old man explained how the book would detail various details that I could use while I was traveling the United States, how to identify Mafia areas, and how to deal with some of the other factions effectively.

With that, the old man stood up, asking for the attention everybody with, "Attention all! Our newest friend will be leaving tomorrow, so let's see him off with a toast!"

Glasses were clinked as they all yelled in affirmation, some of them returning to their meals afterwards, continuing their standard activities, some of them stopping by to hand me various objects such as gun oil and ammunition, all of it amounting to an additional 25 rounds of 9mm, even as the old man gave me some notes that I proceeded to take down in my notebook, several of them relating to gun control and other crime specific issues.

As the night wore on and the clock struck 22:00, I excused myself, "Pardon me, but I've got to be heading to sleep. Once more, thank you for taking me in at such a time sir."

With a chuckle, the old man responded, "Don't sweat it kid. Most Mafia out there hold their rules in high regard, but we wanted to be more open, and try and help out any rookies. Good luck to you."

With another thank you and bow, I left the cafeteria and returned to my room, finding my way to the chair once more after feeding the girl another meal of blood from my left arm again. As I drifted off into the world of dreams, I noticed that her expression seemed softer, more relaxed than before, as my eyes dropped and I fell asleep...

* * *

With a slam of the trunk and the girl secured snugly under the covers of the back bed, I stepped up into the driver's seat, easing myself in as the old man saw me off.

"Now remember, be careful around cops from now on, and be sure to be on the lookout for whoever's chasing you and always be sure that your disguise is working right. Got all of that?"

To the old man's last minute advice, I said, "Yeah, thanks old man. I'll be heading off now."

And as I pulled out from the parking lot of the motel, I could see the old man and two other guards waving at me, as I gave a wave of my own before pulling onto I-95 and making our way to the next city...

* * *

Dressed in a black trench coat and their same combat pants, a brown haired, blue eyed man stepped out from a public bathroom within a small shop, moving back to the van nearby, glancing briefly in the back as he got in, seeing the same vampire girl still there. Behind the different features, I sighed in annoyance while pulling out of the parallel parked position, to find a hotel to spend the night.

Checking up on my phone, I couldn't find any news of me as of yet, although I wasn't holding any hope for such circumstances to remain for long. They would put a bounty on our heads sooner or later, but I couldn't be certain as to when that would occur.

Spotting a decent hotel to the right, I signalled before turning right into the parking lot, taking my time to find a good space and to be safe, as I didn't want to attract any attention to us.

Tucking the FMG-9 into my belt as well as the Beretta into its holster under the coat with two spare magazines for each, I stepped out, moving to the back as well to put the blanket wrapped girl onto my back in a piggyback ride, trying to make it look as if we were siblings.

As I walked through the double doors, I received several strange looks, but nothing lasting as they turned away from the scene of an older brother carrying his little sister on his back, as I walked up the receptionist desk, where a young, pretty woman sat.

Her sparkling blue eyes gleamed as she asked, "Hello sir, renting a room?"

With well practiced formality, I responded, "Yes ma'am, just a room for 3 days."

With several calculations and a quick check of my ID, I was on my way to 10th floor, which was also the top, unlocking the door with some difficulty due to the girl still on my back.

Depositing the girl onto the bed and tucking her in, I sighed while bringing my left arm to bear, allowing her to draw blood again. Upon her stopping, I drew back, sliding the sleeve back into position while leaving most of my possessions unpacked, partially due to laziness, partially due to the possibility of needing to move quickly.

With a quick check of my disguise still on, I stepped out, my boots padding softly against the fabric of the floor as I descended the elevator, stepping out of the hotel to go shopping.

And as I stepped out of the hotel, I realized one of the strangest facts and questions my life.

"_I've never shopped for another person, and how do I get undergarments for a female, being a male myself..?"_

Thinking briefly, I resolved to deal with the latter after the rest of my shopping, which included shopping for ingredients and materials that I might need, at least what I could get. Ammunition and larger scale firearms were out of the question, my young age unable to circumvent the law in such a method. Food ingredients, bottled water, sewing materials, and a few other odds and ends would be on my list to be purchased instead.

Fortunately, when I left home on what was originally a sightseeing trip, I thought to bring a portable gas powered stove, primarily designed for hot pots, but also suitable for standard cooking. I hadn't brought too many pots and pans, but I brought enough to make food for 6 people, and good food at that. Though my friends had also been paying for the food that we all ate, I was still the primary chef of the group, bringing the knowledge and experience of two culinary courses and my family's recipes. Likewise, another of my friends left his own family's cookbook with me, and I had been studying the varied Italian cuisine foods inside. Together the two of us were praised for our food, thus showing our competence.

Now came the most difficult part. Purchasing clothes for the girl.

As the sight of a Victoria's Secret loomed before me, I couldn't help but gulp in fear at what I was about to do. Even through the experience of training with a Mafia family, killing several people, and forcibly learning the arts of combat, even my apathetic personality couldn't help but shiver in fear at the impending task. Pushing the door open after a deep breath, I was immediately assaulted, in every single sense.

My nose detected traces of gaudy perfume, too strong for me as my ears registered the chattering of gossiping and laughter. But the worst was yet to come, as my eyes registered their surroundings properly.

All around me, I had landed right in the women's section of the store, as I saw nary a male in sight, most of them off in the alternate section with girlfriends and such, as I looked on, like a lost little lamb in the wolf pack that was known as female boutique sections.

Gazing about in wonder, I noticed tons of terminology and various sizes that I couldn't even begin to understand, my knowledge on the subject being severely underwhelming. Even with three older sisters, I never was able to learn much of such areas, having chosen not to research such things.

With a few strange looks and several giggles, I snapped out of my trance only to find one of the staff, female I noted, ask, "Sir, do you need some help?"

My thoughts revealed my true panic even though my outer exterior was able to mask its indifference, although barely, "_Oh thank god, there's someone who can help me!"_

Outside, I spoke politely, lying horribly through my teeth, "Yes ma'am. I wish to purchase two full sets of female clothes. See, my little sister has her birthday coming up soon, and I was planning on surprising her with full sets, but..."

With the faintest of squeals and a dazzling smile, the staff member exclaimed, "Aw, that's adorable! Well, I'll see what I can do, so let's get started!"

What were originally strange looks turned to adoration as the staff member led me through chattering, as the various girls gathered in the store learned of my situation.

Being led to the center of every section at first, the girl asks me, "Do you know what her three sizes are?"

I freeze up, as I realize that I had forgotten to take her measurements, my mind working on overdrive to invent an excuse, which I was terrible at making.

Fortunately, the staff member said, "Well, how old is she, and what colors does she like?"

Even I suspected a far older age, judging from the possibility of the girl being a vampire, I responded with, "She looks to be the age of 13, and likes mostly red."

As the staff member wandered off, going to look for the outfits, my thoughts began to wander about, as I idly glanced about the area. Although my senses were still overwhelmed, I was calmer, able to take in the view with much more ease than previously.

I'm anti social, to a fault. Ever since I was little, I'd always played with an all boys group, whether it be video games or combat, interacting very little with the opposite gender. Although my interaction with females was rather limited, I had still taken an interest in many hobbies that one may consider womanly. Sewing, cooking, cleaning, writing, these and many other hobbies interested me quite a bit during my younger years, and even today.

But never before had I been forced to shop for female clothes, especially on my own, taking the role of the buyer instead of the carrier.

Several moments passed until the staff member came back, holding up two outfits, both of them similar in function but fundamentally different in their aesthetics.

The first was comprised of a simple pair of brown leather boots, a loose light red dress, a pair of comfortable tights of a black color, a pair of black gloves, and attractive shoes. The second was more utilitarian, a pair of red shorts along with a white tank top, paired with black gloves and tan sneakers.

As the girl held both up in her hands, she said with a twinkle in her eye, "Well, how do they look? This dress will knock the socks right off any boy who sees her, and for those days where you wanna cut back and relax, the tank top set is the perfect fit! As for the under bits, well, she'll see when she gets them. Best of all, both are super comfy."

I couldn't say much about her style of fashion, so I just nodded and complied, moving to pay for the clothes, which came out to a total of $100

Walking out with my purchases left in a bag, I shouldered my supplies bag, making my way back to the hotel with a spring in my step, unknowing of the presence tailing me from several hundred feet away...

* * *

Unlocking the door to my room, I could see the girl, still secured under the covers, sleeping soundly, until I realized a horrible fact.

Taking a look at her current attire and state of consciousness, her clothes were still a mess, unsalvageable as they were, I expected to find the same beneath, which meant...

"I-I-I have to dress her..?"

Such an option seemed to be the only one available, as I searched about for another method, realizing with trepidation that I couldn't have anybody else do this. I couldn't reveal a vampire to anybody else, and so I began, with terror in my heart to sift through her clothes.

I noted, with whatever small part of my brain that wasn't suppressing any foolish thoughts, my apathetic side assisting greatly in this endeavor, that the bra and panties were both a scarlet red, as I sighed before beginning the process of undressing the girl, my eyes closed out of respect to the girl.

Dressing her proved to be far more difficult than I thought it would be, my lack of vision preventing my ability to see, as I tried in vain to dress her without looking.

After several minutes of awkward attempts to not touch her too much, I managed to slip the undergarments and dress onto her body, opening my eyes with relief that I hadn't done it too badly, or so I hoped.

Grabbing the socks and slipping the first one on, I registered movement above me, turning my eyes upwards only for them to meet a pair of scarlet red ones.


End file.
